


Catch Me When I Fall

by Dreaming_Dormouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ladynoir July
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Dormouse/pseuds/Dreaming_Dormouse
Summary: Marinette is considering giving someone else a chance. Once she's open to the possibilities, she starts seeing the good side of Chat Noir.





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be trying to update every day. Who knows...

Marinette sighed.

She'd gone round and round the problem in her head for weeks now, and wasn't any closer to an answer. Talking to Alya hadn't helped; Alya was very encouraging, and they had fun coming up with plans together, but Alya was better at suggesting _how_ to do something than working out whether or not it was a good idea. Besides that, she just couldn't tell Alya that she was Ladybug, and telling her that Chat Noir was in love with her would certainly do that. She couldn't even pretend he was someone else - Alya was a very good investigative reporter, and Marinette was not a very good liar.

Tikki was wonderfully supportive as well, and she didn't have any secrets from her adorable kwami, but Tikki either wouldn't or couldn't tell Marinette what she should do in this situation. She said her perspective as a kwami was different than Marinette's, and that this was something Marinette needed to work out as a human, either by herself or with the help of other humans.

Maybe it was time to talk to her parents.


End file.
